Traps
Traps are great defensive tools that you can implement when building your base to keep back the enemy, there are several trap designs, some more complicated than others, a few of these will be listed here. Also note that there are no traps that are impossible to defeat, any trap will merely slow people down, the complexity of the trap determines how much it will slow them down as well as the other defenses you have, you could constantly reset the trap but this would require many resources if you are under constant attack. If you were to use every trap there is, if you were to use as many of the traps that slow down players the most as you possibly could, attackers will still get to you eventually should they desire, when people see a fort the first thing they want to do is see what is inside, when they can't get through the first second or third defenses they may give up but they may also become more determined to get through. Keep this in mind when building a fort. Not all traps work on everyone, some of these will only work on the other team, it is suggested to use different types of traps or to not use the traps that only work on the other team if you have hostiles on your team. 'Misleading Bridge' This trap has been suggested by a lot of people, I find it only useful on players that are new to the game, although it can be quite useful in slowing people down, players on your team will not be affected by this trap. Requires: *Engineer *Ravine or lava flow (Somthing that will make players go on the bridge rather than below it and something that will deal with them after they go across) Setup: As the engineer build a platform or bridge (Depending on what you need) out of the opposing team's force field block. You will be able to walk on it but the other team will not meaning that they will fall through into lava or another type of trap. The force field's were meant to keep intruders out while letting you in, using this you are basically keeping yourself out of a room of lava while letting the other team into the room of lava. 'Jumping Shock' This trap utilizes the fact that the shock block was intended to be used in a trap, the jump block was not necessarily intended for traps but it is key in this. The trap also happens to be one of the oldest known trap designs meaning nowadays its more of a fun thing to do rather than a trap but none the less it will be in here. Requires: *Jump Block *Shock Block *Disguise Setup: First find a tunnel that you can hide a shock block in (Preferably 2 high 1 wide) then place the jump block underneath, when a player steps on the jump block they will hit the shock block and be incinerated, now thats the most simple design, it would be better if you had a tunnel leading up a bit and then have a wall with a hole in the top to make it look like it would lead somewhere if a player jumped up. Jump blocks can make players jump up 6 blocks. Alternative: Build a hallway to your base for example, have jump blocks on the bottom floor and shock blocks in the roof so when they attempt to get to the next floor they would be shocked. This can be used if you have two of these but only one of them has the shock block. 'Fear of Heights' This trap can be used with the 'Speedy Corner' trap listed below, on it's own it will need to have the block removal part. Requires: *Hallway (A small area would also suffice) Optional: *Lava *Bank Block *TNT Setup: Start by making a small tunnel, then dig down the floor of the tunnel to a lake of lava or a height that would cause players to die. Any player attempting to cross would have to place blocks to get across limiting their speed. TNT can be used with this trap, if you are watching you can place TNT in the walls out of view so when a player attempts to cross you can blow up the bridge (Banks are recommended for this if it is to be used as a base entrance). This trap can be used quite well with the 'Jump Shock Trap' as any player attempting to blast the shock blocks away will find that there is a pit just under it meaning even more time they have to spend attempting to cross. 'Speedy Corner' This is not a reliable trap but it can be used in conjunction with other traps to make it a effective distraction. Requires: *Engineer *Road *Corner *Hill Setup: Start by making a road on the surface or in a tunnel (If on the surface then make it lead into a hill as you will put the trap here). With the road going on make it turn at the end, put some form of trap at this point such as a lava wall as close to the corner as you can without letting players on the road seeing it, when they come zipping around there is a chance that they may not notice your trap in time and run straight into it as the speed that they walk is increased significantly which can put some players reaction times off. This design can be improved if you make it look like your base is just beyond the corner such as adding a force field doorway, (Don't put this too close to the corner trap or when players attempt to break in via TNT then it may expose the trap. This can also be improved by adding shock blocks at the entrance to further convince people that you are trying to defend something. As usual you can also add TNT under the road and replace the trap with a bunker like thing that you run into in case a player is chasing you, you run through into the bunker and when the chaser runs over the road you detonate (Try to use bank blocks as walls to help with repairs, also you will need to leave the door open so no force fields or else they may try to blow up the door causing them to set off your TNT at a safe distance). 'Destructo Bridge' This is probably one of my favourites as it is so simple to setup yet it works remarkably well. Requires: ''' *TNT '''Optional: *Lava/Lava Lake Setup: All you need is a area where people will walk across, one of the easiest places for this is making a bridge across a pool of lava, while you make the bridge (Preferably out of a solid block) lace TNT under the bridge, one at minimum. If you are going to use more than one then you can place them four blocks apart from each other, you can place the TNT blocks right under the bridge, if there is more than one block for the TNT to blast through then the lava will be needed. If it is more than two blocks the TNT may not hit the player, if this is so then they will need to fall into lava or else they will still be a problem. Having them fall into lava also makes their death appear natural which should discourage anyone else into a fight because they believe a war is about to start. If you can disguise the TNT under lava by building the bridge and TNT then covering it with a lava fall then it will be almost undetectable, this also has the advantage of making the lava fall down into a lake when the TNT is detonated making this quick to setup again provided you can make a false floor again. Uses: When mining you may not want players to follow you, this may include your own team-mates as they can be traitors, this method like some others works on everyone rather than just the oppisite team. While you are mining, watch the bridge to see if anyone is coming, if you see some-one that you don't want to follow you let them either get on the bridge or detonate prior to them getting onto it, either way it will give you plenty of time to setup a new trap or to get out. 'More to Come!' I can't come up with all of the trap designs! (Well I probaly could if I put my mind to it as some of these traps I made up myself but thats not the point :l). Try coming up with your own traps, you don't have to share it as I will probaly come up with more but just try to come up with somthing that you can use that not many people know about that can fool people, It's nice to fall for a trap because it's one that you didn't see making it a surprise (People like surprises :O). Also who doesn't like trying to come up with new ideas? It can be difficult if you don't have a good topic to conjour them up for but still... :3 Category:Gameplay Category:Blocks